A Love Worth Waiting For
by Shappy95
Summary: A heartbroken Sawyer Scott goes on a blind date set up by her best friend Renesmee Cullen and her boyfriend Jacob Black. Sawyer is expecting a high school romance but gets much more than she expected. *Smut, Mature Language and Dark Situations*


My name is Sawyer Scott and I hate boys. I hate love. Love sucks. I wasn't always opposed to the idea of boys, and then Matthew walked in my life. I now see him as my own personal demon from hell. Sophomore year was supposed to be fun. I was supposed to be the carefree teenager with her whole life ahead of her. Now I'm just the broken shell of the girl I used to be. But that's another story for another time. I'm am currently sitting on my best friends bed. Renesmee Cullen has been with me through thick and thin. She hasn't left my side since 5th grade when my mother decided to put me in public school. I bet she regrets that decision every day.

Well, somehow I was dragged into a night out with Ness and Jake. Jacob Black is her boyfriend of 5 years. They've been together since the summer of 6th grade. He is like my big brother. I love them both to death. I only wish I had a boy to love me...

Renesmee-"Hey baby girl, whatcha thinking about. You seem lost in thought."

Sawyer-"I want a boyfriend like Jake. He is so sweet to you."

R"Saw, your prince charming is out there. I promise. Now let's get you looking hot for tonight. You've got a date missy."

S"Uh when did you two become my date?"

R"Haha silly girl, do you remember yesterday when Jake got a call from one of his friends?"

S"Yep."

R"Weeeelll, you have a date with..."

S"Who?"

R"...The kid who transferred here from Charlotte. Masen Black, Jake's cousin!"

S"No way!"

R"Yes! Now close your mouth, your attracting flies. March that skinny ass into the shower and take the fastest shower you've ever had."

S"Hey, don't hate."

Oh my! I never knew Ness had a cousin! I bet he is a hottie. If Ness's dad Edward is any indication he will be. Edward is a total DILF!

Renesmee is a beautiful girl with perfect everything. Her hair is the same bronze tint with blonde highlights as Edwards. It curls in tight ringlets that I would kill for. I'm not sure why I'm jealous because my hair is just as beautiful. It's a dirty blonde cut into long layers with natural curl. I love it because I can curl it or straighten it.

R"Saw what's taking you so long? Don't you dare be scoping out my razor!"

Oh my god. She thinks I'm cutting again. Time to get out of my own little world and get ready for my first date since...well since you know.

S"I'm coming. How dare you think I'm looking for your shitty razor! It wouldn't cut paper much less skin!"

R"Not funny babe."

R"I know."

S"Now step over here and get your clothes on."

The bra and panties Nessie had laid out could barely qualify as scraps of cloth! The panties were crotchless and a deep red. The bra was the same deep red. It pushed my D cups to the limit. If they were squeezed any tighter they'd be falling out. I actually had curves!

Jacob"Oh shit! Sawyer cover those damn things up!"

S"What the hell Jake! Get out!"

J"Damn Saw, I'm getting a boner."

S"Jake! Get the hell out!"

Oh gosh. That was awkward. Now where is that dress. Oh god. I hope that piece of fabric isn't mine.

R"Sawyer! Get that dress on!"

My drill Sergeant was yelling at me to get dressed while Jake was helping her undress. Ugh. I hate being around such a sexed couple. Now back to that dress. It was the same deep red as my lingerie and it was the size of one of my nightgowns. The length was sexy but appalling. It came to the bottom of my ass cheeks. If I bent over the slightest everyone would see my newly shaven girly bits. I hope this Masen kid goes for the slutty look. If not, I'm screwed.

S"Nessie and Jake you all better be decent. I'm coming in."

R"Come get your stilettos babe. We are leaving."

S"Stilettos? No way!"

J"Damn Saw, that completes the fuck me look. Now let's go."

I regretfully put on the shoes and walked out of the door. Here goes nothing.

Club Eclipse. The hottest club of the year. And my worst nightmare. Matthew McFadden. The clubs mixologist. When we walked in I was amazed at the sight before me. Masen McCarty was just as sexy as Edward!

Masen"I hope to god your Sawyer."

S"I hope to god your Masen."

M"Hello, as you guessed I'm Masen McCarty and you must be Sawyer Scott. My my. Jakes description didn't do you justice. Might I say you're beautiful. Want a drink?"

Oh god. Matt will spot us.

S"Let me find a seat while you get them for us."

M"What can I get you lovely lady?"

S"Sex on the beach."

M"Well that won't be a problem."

He winked as he walked away and my girly bits tingled. Shit, what a good time to be wearing crotchless panties. I wanna fuck him senseless already. Too bad I've never actually fucked willingly. Guess it goes to show ya fuck and get fucked. That's what Matthew said when I told him about...

M"Hey baby, I've got our drinks. What is going through that pretty head?"

S"You. Masen I am so glad Ness set us up!"

M"Me too babe, me too."

S"So your Nessies cousin?"

M"Yep, Uncle Edward is my dad's brother. Emmett and Rosalie are my parents. I love Ness, Uncle Edward, and Aunt Bella to death."

S"I love Bells and Edward to death too. I practically live there."

M"I can't believe such a beautiful girl isn't taken. Why don't you grab us some more drinks. Imma go tell Ness and Jake that we are gonna go to a more intimate place. Mmkay?"

S"Sure."

M"Don't be gone too long love."

As he disentangled our legs he kissed my bare shoulder and nipped at my ear with his teeth. As if my thighs weren't wet enough, I'm pretty sure there is a rushing waterfall down there now. As I walked to the bar it hit me. Matt. I started to hyperventilate. Shit. I cannot let this fucker rule my life. I already let him fuck me up once. Not happening again. Now or never.

S"I need a Sex on the Beach, and a double Jack and Coke."

Matthew McFadden"Hey sexy. Let me see your ID. Or are you underage? We'll see you can get on those knees and let me fuck those pretty little red lips of yours."

S"Too bad you already did that. I hope you go to hell. I hope you hear our baby cry at night. I hope you feel the agony our baby went through when you threw it away like it was garbage. I hope every time you see a baby guilt assaults you like you assaulted me. You took my virginity from me. You took my childhood away from me. So FUCK YOU and your damn reputation. FUCK YOU MATTHEW MCFADDEN. FUCK YOU you baby killer!"

I was escorted out by security. I'm sure my ass cheeks were visible along with my girly bits. But I did not care. As soon as the chilled air hit me I collapsed against the wall. What did I just do? Oh god. I'm a bitch...then the darkness pulled me in...


End file.
